


[Remix/Rewrite] Wake to Pleasure

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Dubious Consent, Flame Active Character(s), Flame Bonding, Multi, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: It all starts after they move to Italy and Tsuna officially takes over. Even with both hindsight and hyper intuition, Tsuna's not quite surehow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake to Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069031) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> So my occasional ventures into rewriting my own fics continue; this one will be four chapters long when I'm done.
> 
> Chapter 1 - Takeshi and Hayato pounce Tsuna separately  
> Chapter 2 - Kyoya and Mukuro pounce Tsuna together, followed by Takeshi.  
> Chapter 3 - Chrome and Ryohei pounce and share their Sky - and then so do Hayato and Takeshi  
> Chapter 4 - The bonus round, with Tsuna's latest captive.

Once they’d taken up residence in the palace that masqueraded as Vongola HQ it became an inviolable fact of life that he would  _never_  wake up alone.

He almost always went to sleep that way, but it was now  _entirely_  normal for him to wake with one or more of his Guardians in bed with him. Most commonly it was Hayato, who could be very clingy if he’d been away negotiating or otherwise dealing with other Families, but all of them - except for Lambo, who was still in Japan with Mama - found their way into his bed at least once a month. Even Kyoya. He’d actually tried to figure out what the pattern was and had attempted to predict which of them he’d wake to next, but if there was a pattern, it was based on some wretchedly complicated algorithm that his Storm had created, and wasn’t something he could divine.

He definitely wasn’t complaining though; it had become incredibly comforting to wake up with one or more of his Guardians curled around him. His bed was enormous, a Flame treated antique that had belonged to one of the previous Dons, and was more than big enough that if all his Guardians had wanted to pile into it and sleep with him, there was plenty of room. (That had happened precisely once. As best as he could figure out, it had originally been a Kyoya night, and his Cloud had not been amused by the rest of the herbivores trying to crowd with them; Ryohei had had a lot of practise at healing that morning.)

Four days ago, something had changed. And instead of waking to one or more warm bodies, once sufficient light had entered the room, he’d woken more slowly. Woken to a body over his, and blunt pressure and his body slack and loose and open, absolutely saturated with familiar Rain Flames and his own Flames positively  _purring_. It was so easy to just lay there, and take what Takeshi was doing to him. Take the long, smooth thrusts, his swordsman’s pinpoint accuracy, and Takeshi’s delight in his responsiveness. Spread his legs wider, and then finally wrap them around his Rain’s hips and rock into the thrusts, and demand even more from him. Take pleasure from the way their Flames curled around each other and then later, once the endorphins has dissipated, the way it had strengthened their bond to the point where he could close his eyes and feel what his Rain was feeling.

Later that same day, he had been able to close his eyes and  _feel_  Takeshi’s joy in his spar with Squalo. Feel the way it was two thirds serious training and one third well practised flirtation, despite the fact that the spar in question was taking place over twenty miles away in the Varia’s Compound.

He wondered if Squalo had been the one to teach Takeshi non-combat uses for his Flames - and to use sex to enhance existing Flame bonds. His hyper-intuition, most definitely awake, and attuned to his Rain by the morning’s  _very_  pleasurable start answered. Answered - despite it only being a whimsical question and his presence in a meeting which he  _really_  needed to pay attention to - with what was most definitely someone else's memory. 

It was of a fierce, fierce sparring match that, if he hadn’t known better, would have made him think that Takeshi and Squalo had been attempting to kill each other. It had ended with his Rain with a sword at his throat, mirroring the knife that Squalo had pressed into his belly. That hadn’t been where the memory ended, though; that had been when the mood had shifted, and his Rain had ended up pinned to the floor with the Varia Rain fucking him and their Flames rolling around them in what was quite clearly mutual pleasure and a well established feedback loop. His Rain was very, very pretty beneath Squalo. Once they'd both finished, there had been a wide eyed Takeshi, a smug Squalo and he'd realized whose memory he’d been ‘watching’, because a scarred hand had intruded into the observer’s line of sight. It had twisted into Squalo’s long silver hair, with the obvious intention of dragging Squalo off - presumably to be reclaimed - and that had been the point at which the memory had finally cut off. 

Dino had had an amused smile curving his lips when he came back to himself. “I recognise that expression, Tsuna. Who -?” He’d felt himself  _blush_ , something he’d thought Reborn’s antics had broken him of. He’d waved a hand, and Dino let the matter drop, and settled back into his chair, and the meeting had resumed; fortunately the question had been pitched quietly enough the others hadn’t heard, and put his distraction down to something in their discussion triggering his hyper-intuition. His older brother had stayed behind at the end of the meeting. “So who did pounce, Tsuna? Romario and Bono and I were betting on which of them would snap first.”

“Takeshi.” He’d felt his cheeks  _burn_ , and Dino had grinned.

“You do realise now that he’s pounced, the others are going to follow suit?” He hadn’t realised his cheeks could get even hotter. 

He groaned in resignation; despite the Rain Flames Takeshi had used to ease him open, his ass ached. Before he could say anything, Hayato came back into his office with another pile of papers, and his older brother grinned and left him to deal with his Storm, who was intensely curious. He fended off the questions, and buried his head in the latest contract he was supposed to be reviewing.

He’d been in another meeting later that same morning, with both Hayato and Reborn, when Takeshi’s joy in this morning’s spar had caught up with him. He shut his eyes briefly and shoved the intense emotions leaking from his Rain into a tight little box, and tried, desperately, to concentrate on the subject of their meeting. He’d have succeeded, too, only the joy had shifted some twenty minutes later to arousal and then to actual pleasure, and he’d been forced to bite his lip to keep a whimper from escaping. He fought his way back up and out of Takeshi’s delighted pleasure at the aftermath of the mock-battle he’d been engaged in, only to find his Right Hand and his tutor  _staring_  at him.

Hayato looked somewhat puzzled but Reborn was smirking and had asked him if he needed a moment or two to ‘deal’ with the issue, and he’d found himself scarlet  _again_. His tutor’s knowing tone made his arousal subside; especially since Reborn’s Flames ‘felt’ like the man was scheming, and distracted was  _not_  a safe state when Reborn was scheming.

He had, however, found a very clingy Hayato in his bed when he’d woken briefly in the small hours of the morning, which wasn’t  _that_  unusual; his Storm wasn’t good with his words when it came to talking about his emotions, and preferred expressing himself physically. That was something that happened though, so he’d just tucked himself under his Storm’s chin, where Hayato's personal scent was strongest, and went back to sleep again.

He did wake up with Hayato buried to the root in his ass, his Flames as happy with that state of affairs as they’d been with Takeshi doing the same thing to him the previous morning. His Storm had access to a Rain tertiary that he’d been working on making more effective, which explained the almost familiar sensation of Rain Flames easing the muscles surrounding the intrusion into his body. His Storm had rolled him onto his back, and he was now pressing him into the mattress almost desperately. Unlike Takeshi’s ridiculously overpowered primary Rain Flame, though, Hayato’s was a weak tertiary so the friction burnt, and fire streaked and blazed up his spine, adding to his pleasure and demanding movement from him.

He wriggled, and bucked, and Hayato pinned him down, and fucked into him with short, sharp strokes, so very different from the way Takeshi had opened him up and introduced him to the delights of being under one of his own but just as pleasurable, and he could get  _thoroughly_  addicted to all of this, but most especially the utter joy his own took in fucking him.

The two of them had actually ended up falling back asleep again, once they’d both cum, and then having a second round when they woke back up again. He resolved to keep a decent bottle of lube on his bedside if this was going to continue. While he could heal himself with his Flames, or get Ryohei to do so, he was seriously sore after two enthusiastic fuckings by his Storm and one by his Rain, and having walked in on all his Guardians changing, he knew that neither of them were the best endowed amongst his own, which made him twitch at the idea of taking Kyouya or Ryohei raw, the way Hayato and Takeshi had taken him.

Their second round of the morning had made him late for his first meeting, but that meeting had been with Dino and he’d just smiled, a soft, amused smile when he’d limped in with his Flames thick around him and projecting his contentment. Contentment that stayed with him, despite the aggravation of a mountain of paperwork and complex negotiations. 

It left him looking forward to a similar awakening the following morning. Though given that he hasn't managed to acquire the lube yet, he hoped that it'd be Takeshi - or Ryohei. But only if Ryohei made use of his Sun Flames and his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, though, despite his quiet wish for a second morning with Takeshi, he wakes up with Kyoya pinning him to his bed, and pain, sharp and burning, blazing it’s way up his spine. His Cloud was forcing him open with his completely un-lubricated cock; pushing and demanding and tearing his way into his body, absolutely sure and _very_ insistent that he could take it. He bit his lip, and concentrated on relaxing as best as he could; his Cloud wouldn’t hurt or damage him and that meant that his body could _and_ would take it. Kyoya knew his limits even more precisely than he knew them himself.

And when Kyoya’s cock was root deep in his ass, when he had taken it with neither scream or complaint, then Mist Flames seeped into his body as if in reward for not whining, and the pain from the brutal breech faded rapidly, shifting into something far more pleasurable. Once he was whimpering from the pleasure, the cock buried in his ass swelled, and swelled with Cloud Flames, and Kyoya started to _move_. It should have hurt, being taken with a cock _that_ large, it should have felt like he was being turned inside-out and reshaped, but the Mist Flames took those sensations and reshaped them into the sort of pleasure that could easily break the body and mind and reform them into something new. All he could do was pant and take the pleasure, and concentrate on letting his Cloud have his evil way with him.

But something about the way Kyoya’s wielding his Mist Flames and the way he’s leaking pleasured Sky Flames must have attracted Mukuro’s attention. The air was suddenly thick with the blended smell of Sakura and Lotus blooms, and his Mist’s laugh, and the mattress dipped as Mukuro joined them on the bed. Kyoya manhandled him up onto hands and knees, and then there was a cock pressing against his lips demanding entrance. He could resist but he had no desire to do so, not with his Mist feeling so needy. He opened his mouth to his Mist’s cock, and Mukuro pushed it in, and slipped his hands in his hair while Kyoya wrapped his hands around his hips and the two men who have him pinned between them thrust, and thrust and thrust. They use him as a vessel for their needs, and then when they’re finally done with him, have filled him to the point where he could feel Kyoya’s cum seep from his body when they manhandled him, and could taste Mukuro’s on his tongue. Could feel the ghosts of their cocks in his ass and his throat even as they rearranged him to start all over again.

They turned him around, so they could swap ends; so Mukuro could fuck his wrecked ass; then when his Mist realised how open he’d been left, the devious Mist pressed a number of his lotus blossoms inside his body. Lotus blossoms so flexible and so much longer than his Mist’s cock, that they could press into places that shouldn’t be penetrated, but Mukuro made them feel good when they were. And Kyoya could force his jaw impossibly wide with his Cloud-engorged cock, could bring him to the edge of suffocation and then make him drink so much cum down that he could feel his stomach distend with the quantity, any hunger for food obliterated by his Cloud’s offering.

(The fact that his Cloud must have done that deliberately, and then had actually wrestled him away from Mukuro so he could curl around him, a hand pressed to the belly he now sported probably should disturb him, but it was oddly cute. And even if Mist Flames could be used as a substitute, he was still making lube a priority. Because right now he felt disturbingly open; like he could use one of Takeshi's baseball bats as a dildo and feel good.)

He’d managed to go back to sleep after that, thanks to feeling utterly spent from Kyoya and Mukuro's attentions, he’d woken later to Takeshi kissing him awake. He’d thought he’d dreamed the interlude with his Cloud and Mist, until his Rain had slid his hand down and started fingering him, and there had been a chuckle from his Rain and a “Maa, maa, so ready for me,” as Takeshi’s fingers slid into his wrecked opening, playing with the slick and open mess that was his ass.

He wanted to tell his Rain to stop, that Hibari and Mukuro had broken him with pleasure, but rather than try and fuck his ruined ass, his Rain had slid down his body, and wrapped his lips around his cock. Wrapped them around and fuck, when had Squalo taught him to suck cock? Because Takeshi was very, very good at this. There was fire and brilliant pleasure and another amused chuckle as his Takeshi took control of the Mist Flames pooling in his gut and did _something_ , before murmuring “Mukuro-kunwas right.” Which, given both his Mist and his Rain’s perverse natures was worrying; right about what?

And then his Rain was surging up his body, and that was a new sensation, the way Takeshi was pushing into him. That wasn’t his ass, so abused and so full from both his Mist and Cloud Guardians’ attentions. That wasn’t his prostate; the sensation as his Rain’s cock rubbed against it was all wrong. There was a solid plug of Mist flames kept the others’ cum deep inside him, and Takeshi was cleaving himself a new resting place that was snug and tight around the man’s cock.

He shuddered as he realised what his Rain had done to his body. Then, it was as if that shudder had been some sort of signal and his Rain withdrew and thrust back in again; thrust and broke something inside him open and sinking into his body to the root, and made a pleased huffing sound as he wrapped a callused hand around Tsuna’s cock and stroked it. And stroked it and thrust into him, and wrenched a peculiar kind of orgasm from him that left him panting. It wasn’t the white heat he was rapidly getting used to when his ass was brutalised, but something more nebulous that left him hungry for _more_ and he took what Takeshi had shown him that first morning and looped his desire back through his Rain, harmonised their desires so that Takeshi couldn’t help but try and fulfil that need, driving his Rain to take him again and again until he was finally sated.

(He’d expected Mukuro to be the only pervert amongst his Guardians, given his use of tentacle to fight; but what he’d forgotten was that if he included Chrome-nee, four of his Guardians could wield a Mist Flame to a greater or lesser extent, and all of them used their Mist in _creative_ ways. Perhaps that attraction to Mists made him the pervert as Takeshi held him up in the shower, and dispelled both his illusion, and the plug, and he _enjoyed_ the fact that he had that much cum from three men dripping down his inner thighs almost as much as his Rain had. Then Takeshi had knelt, and cleaned him of all the fluids, before dressing him and handed his dazed self to Gokudera for paperwork. Which was a trifle disappointing if he was honest; he’d almost been hoping for a fourth round in the shower; his own Flames were rapidly learning how to heal the aftermath of _vigorous_ sex.)

He made sure that there was a bottle of lube on his bed-side table with a post-it note that read “Use Me” in all three of the languages his Guardians routinely used when he went to bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The third morning he wakes up just as his Sun guides his cock into the slick muscular warmth of Chrome’s slit, and he shudders appreciatively. “I thought it was EXTREMELY our turn to share you, Tsuna.”

“And I agreed with oniisan, Bossu.” Chrome framed his face with her hands, and drew him down into a kiss. “Now hold still. Oniisan laughed when he saw your note, so you’re going to be fingered until you’re begging to be fucked.”

He shifted slightly, making sure that he wasn’t crushing Chrome - even if she wasn’t as delicate as she looked, Chrome was still the only one of his Guardians who was slighter than him - as Ryohei pressed one blunt finger to his opening. A moan escaped his throat as it slipped inside, and Chrome giggled and pulled him down into another kiss. “So hot and tight, Tsuna. I EXTREMELY can’t wait for you to beg for my cock, little brother.” There’s already a second finger, and it’s so much easier than taking Kyoya had been, that despite the flashes of discomfort from the rapid stretch, he bucks back onto them, and Chrome makes a pleased sound beneath him.

“Mukuro-sama spent the whole day teasing both of us, Bossu. About how good you’d felt beneath him and Kyoya, and how pretty you’d been in your pleasure. It made oniisan insatiable.” Ryohei had four fingers in him now, stretching him ruthlessly, and Chrome was making pleased little noises as every press of his oniisan's hand caused him to shift, and thrust into her, and grinds his pubic bone against her clit.

But fingers weren't what he wanted; even if his Sun was the biggest of his Guardians - at least before Kyoya started to abuse his Cloud Flames - what he wanted was a cock to scratch the itch that Takeshi had awoken two days earlier.

He wanted to be speared open and driven into the Mist beneath him. “Oniisan, _please_. “There’s an amused chuckle as he continued to beg incoherently.  
“It’s EXTREMELY arousing hearing you beg for my cock, Tsuna.” His Sun withdraws his fingers, and then there’s the fat, coke-can sized head of the man’s cock pressing against his opening and he shoves himself up and back and there was his Sun’s thick, thick cock pressing into his ass, splitting it open; but unlike Kyoya, Ryohei had taken the time to prepare him properly, which meant the monster of a cock his Sun was packing slid in with barely any effort and no real pain. Ryohei makes a surprised sound at the way he’d stolen the initiative and then there were two hands glowing with the heat of Sun Flames at his hip, and manipulating his body like that was cheating, damn it.

The muscles Ryohei target with his Flames clenched tight in response as they were activated and then he was just an extension of his oniisan, a toy for the boxer to use to fuck Chrome with. And her words from earlier made him wonder just how long the two of them had been playing with each other? Chrome sighed and wriggled beneath him, shifting to wrap her legs loosely around both of them and tilting her hips so Ryohei could drive him even more deeply into her body, to the point where she gasped at the end of each stroke and clawed at his shoulders, and bit his lip when he tried to kiss her, and Ryohei laughed, deep and low, and there were more Sun Flames, and she came, rippling around his cock and howling their names, and he was cumming himself and he was filling her with so much cum that he could feel it squish and squirt out around his cock as she continued to spasm beneath him.

He was bracing himself for Ryohei to pull out, perhaps to rearrange them now that his cock was softening and couldn’t provide anymore pleasure to Chrome, but instead he felt Lightning Flames snaking through him, stimulating and rehardening his cock, and Chrome laughed in amusement at the expression on his face, and wrapped her arms around him and held him to her, keeping him embedded in her still rippling sheath and Ryohei used his ass for his own pleasure. The pace his oniisan set was relentless, and just as Extreme as he should have expected from his Sun, but there was also Chrome beneath him, kissing him, clenching around him and Ryohei hissed and rutted into him, his thrusts growing frantic and losing their smooth rhythm, and then his Sun came, and the cum that floods his ass is scorchingly hot - and he cums again himself, and Chrome makes a pleased sigh and her sheath stopped rippling around him, but Ryohei isn’t done using him.

He’s tugged away from Chrome, coaxed up onto hands and knees, and his Sun goes back to fucking him - it’s filthy and he loves it; there’s cum squelching out around Ryohei’s cock as he continues to fuck him, and he has no idea whether he can come again, or even if Ryohei will, but he sinks into the sensation anyway, loses himself in it and then there’s more scorchingly hot cum added to the huge quantity already in his ass, and Ryohei collapsing on top of him and a murmured “You’re EXTREMELY good at taking cock, little brother.” He’s exhausted, and his last thought before he succumbs to sleep once more is that he really did have to thank Takeshi and by extension the Varia for introducing him to this form of wake up call.

* * *

He’s not surprised that he failed to stay awake after Chrome and Ryohei were done playing with him, but that's not a huge concern. Not when he’s fairly sure that Takeshi will come and wake him up again, and he's got a growing soft spot for his Rain and his antics; he wants him in the shower this time. Wants warm, wet and slick skin against his, and Takeshi’s gentle affection.

Mist drenched fingers stroke him awake, and he's not entirely sure which of his Guardians is in his bed with him, but he spreads his legs anyway; he’s sore from Ryohei’s thorough use earlier, and messy with his Sun’s cum, but he's already starting to associate their touch with pleasure that overrides any pain. The Mist fingers push into a hole that he's only felt once before, and it feels weird, but it _has_ to be Takeshi, touching him like that, and he wriggles impaling himself further on them.

“You’ve _really_ taken to this well, haven’t you, Tsuna.” The fingers scissor, and now that he’s awake, he realises that there’s not just Takeshi present, but Hayato too, and he can feel the excitement of both his Storm and his Rain, once he takes a moment to reach for them, and if the past few days were anything to go by, Takeshi has the best-worst ideas. And he trusts both of them so much that it's easy to surrender himself into their hands.

Hayato slides beneath him, and eases himself into his sloppy, sore hole. He squirms, uncomfortable despite how much he trusts the two of them, and then Hayato holds him still. Takeshi spreads his legs a little wider for him, and settles between his legs, and then there’s a second cock carving a space for itself in his body. The place Takeshi’s formed for his cock is painfully tight, especially with Hayato’s cock buried in his ass, and the two of them fuck him achingly slowly which is just as well, because the intensity of the resulting friction is driving him absolutely insane with need.

There's a Mist-coated hand trailing across his abdomen thoughtfully, and then a second, joins it, coated in Sun Flames. His skin tingles, and the Flames make his body hypersensitive. When he tries to tense his muscles, there's a thoughtful chaotic hum from Takeshi before he picks up the pace, and he's not sure he wants to know what his two closest friends have planned. Not when Hayato is biting at his neck and Takeshi has claimed his mouth and is kissing him demandingly. Their attention is making his Flames purr, and wrap around the two of them and he can feel the underlying sense of mischief. He doesn't call them on it though; not when he's hanging on the edge of another orgasm and they're holding him there.

It takes him whining and begging and flaring his Flames for Takeshi to _finally_ wrap a hand around his cock and give it a gentle stroke. That's enough though, that extra little bit of stimulation, and muscles spasming and trying desperately to wring down round two cocks does weird things to his orgasm. It unravels achingly slowly, white heat that spreads through his whole body, tingling and burning and he finally screams before he blacks out from the pleasure.

He wakes up in the shower, sandwiched between his Right and Left hands; and it's as if his responsiveness was a cue, he finds Takeshi supporting him, as Hayato slides himself into the opening his evil Rain had made. There’s a large plug in his ass, and he’s sore and tight around his Storm, and Hayato is indefatigable, and Takeshi cradles him, and this is incredibly addictive. The two of them are bastards though; they bring him off twice more, force his body to wring down on Hayato's cock until it aches, and then they're cruel; once his Storm has cum, Takeshi runs a finger over the opening they’ve been using and he's not convinced he removed it entirely - not with the way his body feels loose and liquid and Hayato laughs, and he’s half leant against his Storm, Takeshi kneeling behind him, tugging carefully at the plug and he tries to relax enough for it to be pulled out. He whimpers when it pops free, and Takeshi makes a filthy and appreciative sound, and Hayato’s murmuring in his ear. “I think our swordsman rather likes the wrecked state you’re in, Juudaime. He’s staring at your open hole, and the cum dripping from it, and it’s definitely giving him _ideas_ for later. But there’s a pile of paperwork waiting for you to do, first.” He whines at his Storm, but the evil man just manhandles him back into the bedroom, and dresses him in one of his more casual suits, and kisses him before pointing him at his office and vanishing in search of his own work.

Still, even as he sits down gingerly, to work on the horrendous pile of paperwork on his desk he can't help but feel warm and content, and somehow more able to cope with it.


End file.
